


Shwarma... With a bit of Pepper.

by keepyourdrugsandgivemellamas



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourdrugsandgivemellamas/pseuds/keepyourdrugsandgivemellamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper meets up with Tony at Shwarma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shwarma... With a bit of Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks and please critique me

Shwarma was currently trashed from the attack, yet people were still there. The Avengers needed some food, so what better than the only restaurant still open. 

Tony and the others were eating their after battle meal, when they heard yelling. The yelling of a very scared and very angry, Pepper Potts.

“The hell is the matter with you!? Tony Stark, you are careless, stupid, and a terrible person! Do you know how worried I was?” With every word Pepper got closer and closer to Tony. 

Tony got to his feet and put his arms up defensively, “What do you mean!? I saved the world… AGAIN! And what about them?!” He pointed to the fellow Avengers, who all raised their eyebrows and giving him a warning glare. 

“Tony Stark I do not give a fuck about them! Do you know how I felt when I looked at my phone and found that I had one missed call...FROM YOU!?” Pepper face was about as red as Natasha’s hair from all the rage.

“Stark, you made a phone call in the middle of battle?” Of course that’s all Rogers cared about.

“Yes. It was when I was carrying the nuke. I didn’t know if I would make it back! I had to call her!” Tony was beginning to think it was ‘Be Pissed at Tony Day’ 

“What were you going to say?” Pepper was starting to calm down. She was no longer yelling and her face had softened a little.

“That I… I… I” He wasn’t exactly sure how to say this.

“Well go ahead. Spit it out.” Even Clint became curious.

“That I LOVE you, okay?” Tony didn’t mean to sound angry, but when people are pestering you, you tend to get aggravated. 

Everybody at the table began to aw. Tony shot them all a death glare, than looked back at Pepper.

“Aw! Tony I love you too!” Pepper than threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, “but if you ever do that again, I will kill you.”

And they lived happily ever after… Until…

“Where’s Coulson?” Pepper noticed she hadn’t seen him since the apartment.

Tony’s face paled, “Well…um… Pepper, Coulson is…dead.”

“That’s a lie.” A familiar, yet unnoticed voice said. They all turned their heads to see none other than, Coulson.

“Coulson?” All the avengers asked at one time.

“In the flesh,” He looked good for a dead man.

“Phil, I have a question for you.” Pepper walked over to Coulson and whispered in his ear.

“I don’t see why not Ms. Potts.” Coulson turned to the others with an amused grin, “In fact of immediately, The Avengers will be moving in to stark tower.”

“Oh god no…” Said Tony, who visibly paled.


End file.
